A Mithra's Tale
by Shorty1975
Summary: Follow one Mithra as she goes on the adventure of a lifetime
1. Chapter 1

The ship was sailing on the ocean on a calm night just after sunset. She was standing next to the captain when the cry came out from the crows nest. "PIRATES!" The captain looked to her and told her to go below deck. She went below, her tail swaying behind her. She went to her room and looked around worried. Pirate attacks weren't uncommon but she'd never been aboard when there was such an attack.

Cannon fire rocked the ship and sent her off balance. She fell hitting her head and sank into unconsciousness unaware the ship had been boarded and swords were clanging. After awhile, the sword fight stopped. All fell quiet. The door opened and a pirate walked in searching for treasure.

"Well, what have we here?" The pirate turned her over. "Hmm, the captain is going to love you. He's been searching for a mithra for ages." The pirate picked her up and carried her back to the top of the ship. He grabbed a rope and swung across. He landed in front of the captain.

"Capt' Sedi. For you." He laid the mithra at his feet. The Captain's eyes lit up. "Loot the rest of the ship and set it on fire." "Yes sir." The pirate went back to the other ship and started shouting out orders. Captain Sedi picked up the kitty and carried her to his private quarters. He laid her on the bed and sat in a chair and waited for her to waken.

Hours later she awoke; groggy and disoriented. Holding her head she moaned, "Ow, my head... What happened to me? Where am i?". "It's ok Love I wouldn't think of harming you. A Pirate like me doesn't come across such a beautiful girl; such as yourself, everyday you know..",said a voice coming from a dark figure sitting across the room. The figure stood up, a look of terror crossed the mithra's face. "Did you say pirate?!" Exclaimed the injured mithra. "None of that matters now, you are where fate has brought you. You are injured, allow me to tend to your wounds" said the figure. She looked into the shadows at him, head throbbing from her injury. He seemed to glide across the floor to a metal speaking tube, where he spoke some words she couldn't quite make out. Moments later a man came to the door with a tray carrying a bowl of warm water and bandages. The man set it on the table by the bed, hurrying to the door turning and saluting the figure, then quickly leaving the room.The room began to grow hazy red then black. Silence other than a soft voice , whispering "sleep now love, I have much to tell you when you awake.".

AN: This story is co written by myself and my muse Sedition. I hope you all enjoy and please review. Be kind though, this is the first story I have posted.


	2. Chapter 2

She woke again, quickly looking up she saw the figure was gone. In its stead she saw a young looking elvaan sitting by her bed dabbing her head with a wash cloth. The cloth felt cool against her face, but still stung a bit. "Where, where is that figure? Where am I? Who are you?" choked the mithra still confused. "Relax love, The figure you may be speakin of is me. My name is Captain Sedition. And as for your other question you are aboard my ship, the HighWind." Said the elvaan, smiling down at her. "Why have you taken me?" Begged the mithra half crying. "I have taken you, for your beauty, I have not beheld such beauty in at least a hundred years.". Her mouth dropped open. "One hundred years? You don't look a day over 30, What ARE you?!" She asked, her mouth gaping. "I am a vampire, love, and I intend to make you my firstmate, and lover... as long as your willing...". She felt a strange comfort with this man, nodding a little.He leans in and begins to wrap her temples with a bandage. He quickly finishes and looks down at her, kissing her cheek, she felt the pain in her head disappear and suddenly felt drowsy. She collapses back on the bed. "Sleep now love, I will wake you tomorrow night for your food", said Sedition laying down beside her.

The next night he lifted the sleep from her and she stirred. Her head wasn't hurting anymore. She looked around and saw Sedition sitting next to her. She was still a bit wary of him but was slowly starting to trust him. He reached out and lightly stroked her cheek with his thumb. She flinched a bit before relaxing. His hand felt cold to her skin and it sent cold chills up her spine. A man knocked and entered carrying a tray of food. He handed the tray to the elvaan and left the room.

She could smell tomato soup. She realized how hungry she was. Sedition picked up the spoon and started to feed her spoonfuls of soup until it was gone. "You have to get your strength back love," he spoke gently to her as he tried to gain her trust. She felt better after eating. He set the tray aside and walked to a trunk in a corner of the room. He pulled out a shirt and some pants for her. "I'll let you get changed. These will be big on you but I'll get you something that fits when we arrive in Norg." "Norg? But I have to get to Jeuno," the mithra said. Sedition shook his head. "You have to stay with me now. Now that I've found you, I won't let you go." Sedition left the room closing the door behind him.

A/N: We've already written a lot and hope to have all the chapters posted soon.I knowmy chapters are short but I'll work on making them longer.


	3. Chapter 3

The following evening, a call was heard that that the boat was entering the port of the pirate town of norg. The mithra sat alone in the captains quarters, looking around the room at the various pictures and trophies of his plunders. She spotted a writing desk with some papers on it in the corner of the room and got up to inspect it. She moved the papers around finding nothing and Moving on to the drawer on the front of the desk. The Mithra spotted something odd at the bottom a piece of blood red ribbon seemingly coming from nowhere. She reached in the drawer tugging on the ribbon making a false bottom of the drawer pop up revealing a diary. "could this tell me about who he is, or what he is..." Thought the mithra. She searched through the beginning of the diary and found an interesting entry.

May 14,

"It's been ages since i made the deal that sealed my fate

to a life of nocturnal activities and piracy. I was a

Distinguished Commander of the junoan navy.

Had a fleet of my own, many medals and a love of my

life... It all started when i lost her to the bastokan blight

epidemic. Next i had my rank stripped of me and

demoted to captain. It was all a downward spiral

that ended with our floatila being ambushed during a

Routine patrol of the bastore straight. My ship was

Separated from the rest.. swept out by some unseen force

then it happened. We struck a reef as we began to sink i

saw him. a dark figure that offered me a way out of this

hell in return for my personal service and allegiance.

i agreed and the lives of my men were lost forever.

while mine was forever preserved. I could not help but

think of my lost love, i see so much of her in the captive

we took yesterday off of the junoan bound ship.

although it may seem odd i believe i am falling in love

with her. we are norg bound i hope to hand her off to

my master before any more of these thoughts or feelings

are had."

Captain "Hexagun" Sedition

She hears a noise near the door. The mithra quickly closes the book and hides it back in the false bottom and closes the drawer, walking back over to the bed and sitting down. The door opens wide there in the candlelight stands The man who has been taking care of her. He stood at least two or three feet taller than her, white hair pulled back in a ponytail under a red bandanna and corsair tricorne. His body was adorned in a black aketon that made him look very formal and official. Purple and black pants topped with a sash that held a black hexagun to his waist and black boots that looked like those of a junoan naval officer completed his attire, to make this man look dashing and yet, very intimidating. He smiled at her from the doorway with a slight grin. "Were now docking in norg love, looks like the end of your journey.". He quietly backs up closing the door.


	4. Chapter 4

She looked at the closed door and began to panic. She had to escape. She'd heard of Norg and when then docked she planned to make a run for it. The clothes given to her were a mile too big but she rolled the pants legs up and made a belt to hold them up. She tore the bottom off the shirt and used it for the belt and to tie her hair back and out of her eyes. The shirt now revealed her flat toned stomach. She wished she knew how to fight but all she could do was dance.

She felt the pull of the boat lunge forward a bit as they docked. She looked around in a panic afraid of what was to come.

Again the door opened, and there stood that familiar figure, Sedition. He walked in, "Come with me.". She nodded and Sedition took her hand and took her out of the confines of the room. Across the deck they walked together to the gangplank.

The ship seemed virtually empty compared to when she was taken aboard. As they traveled down the dock into Norg, Sedition's keen ears were detecting the gasps of everyone around them as they passed. Sedition stopped, "What is the meaning of you people's behaviour?", he shouted. "Don't you know whose hand you have there?" an elderly pirate said from across the way. "A hostage for the master, who else could it be?" Sedition said trying to hide his true feelings. "WRONG, who you have there is Kitty the daughter of the mayor of Mhaura!" the old man said. "Kitty you say?" Sedition said "well I'll have to take her up right away!". Sedition Walked her over to a Post and tied her hands together and sat her down by the post to wait. As he attempts to leave he brushes against the post making his dagger fall from his pocket and stick in the ground by Kitty.

Sedition walked quietly up the stairs to his masters quarters. He silently opened the door and walked inside, out of view of Kitty but she could hear a dark sinister sounding voice. "Master i have returned with a captured Mithra." She heard Sedition's voice in its usual calm soft tone. "Is it anyone important? The dark voice sounded. "It's Kitty, the daughter of the Mayor of Mhaura.", Sedition said. "FOOL! What will i do with a hostage from a poor town like Mhaura?! You have failed me once again! Take her as your own for I have no use for her!" the dark voice rumbled. "And also take this... AND DON'T FAIL ME AGAIN!"the dark voice shouted as the sound of magic is heard throughout Norg. Then all is quiet. Kitty knows now is her chance.

She moved her hands over the dagger and sliced through the ropes. She stood and ran for the exit of Norg. A loner pirate spotted her and gave chase outside the gates of Norg. She glanced over her shoulder and spotted him chasing her. She ran harder, her lungs burning as she ran. She tripped over a rock that was sticking up from the ground and was sent flying forward. She landed on her stomach and had the wind knocked out of her. She gasped for breath and felt hands picking her up and carrying her off the main path.

She began kicking and screaming for someone to help her. The pirate backhanded her, silencing her as her dropped her to the ground. He unsheathed his sword and her the tip at her throat as he stood over her. She now wished she hadn't tried to run.

From behind the pirate there came a clicking noise. The pirates eyes grew wide as he recognized that noise. The sound of electricity filled the air then erupted into a single shot that tore through the pirate in one shot, leaving a gaping hole in his chest. Through the hole, Kitty could see Sedition with a scar that appeared to be healing below his right eye, the gift from his master no doubt, holding his hexagun out in one hand the barrels still smoking. The pirate falls to the side dead as Sedition helps Kitty to her feet, pulling her close. "I don't know what i would have done if I had lost you... I mean... er... What do you think your doing you belong to me now." Sedition said. "You can drop the act now, I see your true feelings." Kitty said staring at the floor. "I suppose you heard my master. And I've read your thoughts i know you've read my diary..." Sedition mumbled. "Yes i have. Can we please get back to the ship, at least I felt semi safe there" Kitty said looking around half panicked. "Yes." Sedition said taking her hand, more gently this time and leading her back to the ship.

Before heading back to the ship,they stopped off and got her some clothes that would actually fit. He boarded the ship and told his crew to go get the supplies they would need for their next mission. He led her back to his quarters and handed her the clothes so she could change. He left closing the door behind him once more. She looked at the clothes he bought her. Savage Separates and matching loincloth, a swimsuit, and a tunic. She opted for the Savage set and put it on.

She felt the pull of the ship and guessed they were heading back out to sea. She sighed a bit. He'd saved her. Did he really think of her as property or as more? She felt in her heart as more. She'd never thought she'd be having feelings for him, but she was. How though? How could she have feelings for a man..a vampire, who took her captive and was a pirate...


	5. Chapter 5

She walked to the door and tried it. Surprisingly, it opened. She remembered the way to the top and poked her head up and looked around before stepping up on the upper deck to get a better view. She felt the wind on her face. The crew was about doing their jobs and no one really paid her much attention. Her eyes settled on Sedition who was at the helm steering the ship. She watched him and she felt her heart skip a beat. Yes, she was falling for him as well.

Sedition noticed Kitty looking at him and nodded her over. Walking over she seemed to be smiling a little more. "How about you take the helm, love?" Sedition said smiling at her. "Well, I don't know, I've never steered a ship before" Kitty said blushing slightly. "Oh, It's quite easy, I'll guide you if you like." Sedition said with a smirk. "Oh, ok." Kitty stammered her face visibly red by now.

Sedition stepped back as Kitty grabbed the wheel then Sedition moved in behind her, putting his hands over hers and firmly pressing himself behind her. She smiled as she steered the ship, loving the feel of Seditions strong yet gentle hands on hers she slowly floats off into a fantasy. Seditions hands gently left hers, leaving them on the wheel, ad they traveled down to her hips. His nose traveled across her neck causeing her to give in to him tilting her head to the side.

He lovingly whisperd in her ear, "You are mine, now I promise this won't hurt." He sunk his fangs into her neck, and felt her arch her back and press into him, moaning softly. After a second or two he licked the wound closed and moved his hands up her sides leaving her to steer as he watched, smiling.

She trembled lightly as he had bitten her. "That felt wonderful," she said softly as she steered the ship. She leaned back against him a bit, her head resting against his chest. A pirate came up to the pair. "Captain, there's a ship appraoching from the west.

The pirate handed Sedition a spy glass and pointed. He looked and could tell it was a ship from Mhuara. "They're looking for Kitty," Sedition sighed as he debated what to do.

He closed up the spyglass and hugged her close kissing her, as his eyes go dark. "Go below deck love, and wait for me." he said with intensity in his eyes. She nodded and left his embrace, walking down the stairs and into his chamber.


	6. Chapter 6

As the door closed, the fire grew in his eyes. "Men, to your stations. Roll out those guns, and give me FULL SAILS! We'll cross their "T" and broadside them into the azure deep!" The men followed their order and loaded shot into the guns and waited for the enemy ship to be in range. The Ship got closer, closer, closer, refusing to change their bearing.

"Teach them a lesson in humility boys, OPEN FIRE!!" Sedition barked. Soon after the cannons roared to life sending grape shot and cannonballs, tearing into the hull. One of the cannonballs must have hit the powder magazine cause the boat to explode right down the middle. Sedition skimmed through the wreckage looking for any survivors after spotting none, and turned his bearings towards the Empire of Aht Uhrgan.

She jumped as she heard the thunderous sounds of cannon fire. She paced around the room and a soft cry escaped her lips as she heard the loud explosion of the other ship going up in flames. She walked over to the bed and sat down. She slipped out of her boots and moved to sit on top of the bed. She sat with her back against the wall and drew her knees up to her chest.

She had all kinds of thoughts running through her head. She missed her home. Part of her feared Sedition and part of her was attracted to him. She was having feelings she'd never felt for another before. Soon all she heard was silence.

She felt the boat turn. After a few minutes there were footsteps on the other side of the door. The door opened slowly and there he stood, facing the floor, feeling her emotions from above deck. He shuffled slowly to the bed taking off his jacket and gloves. He sat on the edge of the bed staring at her. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean for you to see or hear that. I did what i did out of love. Who knows what they would have done to us if they caught up to us. They would have taken you from me. " He said taking of his shoes and sliding up beside her with his back to the wall. He looks at her not knowing what she will think of him.

She looked to him and tilted her head a bit. "I'm feeling so many emotions at once. It's all so very confusing. I'm having to adjust to all of this." She looked down at her hands as they gripped the coverlet as if trying to distract herself. She seemed to struggle with her words. Part of her wanted to give herself to him but the other part was so unsure of everything. She looked back to him again. "Where are we going?"

"Aht Uhrgan, love there's much treasure to be had if you are willing. Besides, I could use a good first mate and you seem to fit the bill nicely." He said putting an arm around Kitty trying to comfort her. He tried not to will her as much as possibly wanting her to give herself to him willingly. He studied her up and down, wondering what it was that kept her so fit. His eyes went dark as he delved into her mind. "So she's a dancer. I haven't seen a dancer in ages. Now, i have one on my ship, how lucky am I?" He though to himself. He smiled down to her wondering if he would ever see her dance. "Yes love, were off to Aht Urhgan to meet up with an old friend." Sedition said smiling.

She could feel him gently probing her mind. She didn't try to fight him or block him out. She nodded as he explained where they were going. She'd heard of Aht Uhrgan but had never taken the ferry there. She'd heard stories of how dangerous a place it was. As he put his arms around her, she felt safe. Safe with him. She rested her head on his chest and sighed a bit. She returned his smile and raised up and lightly kissed his cheek.

He gets a sly grin on his face that shows signs of concern as he feels like the tables have turned on him. He looks at her not knowing how much longer he can resist taking her against her will. he slides against her, feeling her warmth against his skin.

Sedition looks at her neck again seeing a vein moving, he moves towards it, softly placing his lips on it, grazing his fangs slowly on the skins surface. His hands wander slowly down her sides as his fangs sink in.

She gasped softly as she felt his fangs then moaned as he sank his fangs into her neck as the pleasure from the kiss washed over her. She knew in that instance that she was his and forever would be. She fell limp in his arms as the feeding weakened her a bit. Her eyes fluttered closed as she lost herself to the pleasure.

Sedition released his bite slowly as he hooks Kitty's leg and pulls her on top of him. He licks the wound closed again, and stares into her eyes. "I thinks its time for you to make a decision." he said as he brought his own wrist to his mouth and bites down. Blood begins to run very slowly down his arm. "You can drink and live with me forever if you wish." he said smiling at her. "But if your are not yet ready, i will understand." he added.

She looked to him. "But I don't want to be a vampire..." Sedition shook his head. "It won't make you a vampire. It'll just keep you from aging so you can be with me...forever." She looked at the blood and then into his eyes as if searching for something. Slowly she took his wrist and hesitantly licked at the blood. The blood's addicting powers took hold immediately and he felt her drinking from him.

Sedition closes his eyes enjoying her touch, her blood still partially dripping from his mouth. He gently pulled his arm from her lips, gently but firmly grabbing her neck and pulling her down into an open mouth kiss. His tongue deftly moving around hers mixing their blood together in their mouths into a passionate cocktail. His hands wander down to her rear and squeezes unable to stop himself, overtaken by both passion and lust.

She whimpered a bit behind the kiss. No one had ever kissed her like that. She gasped as she felt his hands wander a bit lower than she liked at the time. She was new to all this. She pulled back a bit breaking the kiss to get some air and she breathed heavily as she gazed into his eyes.

Realizing he may have overstepped his bounds, he looks away. "I'm sorry, it's just been so long... and I was so taken by your beauty I could not help myself." He looks longingly into Kitty's eyes, rubbing her cheek with his hand and thinking to himself "What do you think your doing Sed, not against her will you promised yourself..."

She looked to him and nodded. "Its just that...this is all so new to me..I mean...I..I...never..." She blushed as she tried to get the words out. She gazes back into his eyes.

"Love, you know I would never hurt you, your my everything." he said as he leaned up and gently kissed her cheek and lips. "we can go as slow as you want" he said rubbing her sides. "I just can't help myself around you" he stated.

She smiled and relaxed some as she gazed down at him and nodded. She was slowly learning to trust him. The boat rocked suddenly and almost knocked her off of him. She looked at him. "What was that?"

A/N: I know my story involves vampires as well, but I thought why not combine FFXI adventures with my other addiction, WoD role playing. Hope you are enjoying the story and reviews would be appreciated. For those who don't know, when he bit her, I referred to it as a "kiss." A vampire bite is called a kiss and it grants one orgasmic like pleasure.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: THERE IS SEXIN THIS CHAPTER. IT THAT OFFENDS YOU, READ NO FURTHER. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Sedition lays Kitty down, and gets his boots and hat but leaves his jacket on the bed. He grabs his scimitar and hexagun from the desk by door, puts on his sword and ties the hexagun in his sash. "I'm goin up on deck to see what the hell that was..." He said as he opened the door and closed it behind him. He walked up the stairs to the helm. "What the bloody hell was that?" Sedition barked. "I don't know sir something bumped the ship!" a pirate shouted. Sedition sniffs the air lightly. "I don't like this one bit." Sedition whispered "roll out the guns and load them with grapeshot...Then dont make a sound."

Kitty sat up and looked around. It was quiet. Too quiet. She slipped her boots on and looked at the jacket lying on the bed. She grabbed it and put it on. It was too big for her so she pulled the sleeves up. She opened the door and creeped upstairs. The air and ocean were both unusually still. She looked around for Sedition.

Sedition spotted her at the bottom of the stairs. A look of concern crosses his face, as he looks around. Sedition looks down and unsheaths his scimitars turns them over and tosses them to kitty, who catches them. Although in her thoughts she said she had no fighting experience, she weilded them like they belonged to her all her life. "looks like we both had our secrets." Sedition muttered as he drew dual hexaguns and stepped down the stairs and in front of kitty.

"She smiled a bit. I've never used them, but I know how to weild them." A tentacle came up over the side of the ship before Sedition could respond. "By Altana, what is that?" Kitty asked a bit frantic. "Kraken, Stay behind me," Sedition ordered in a tone that told her not to argue.

Sedition stepped in front of her, Holding his hexaguns straight out. One click; and a bullet zipped from one barrel tearing off the tentacle at the deck rail. Suddenly there was 3 tentacles then 5 then 10. Sedition backed up blowing off one after another. One slipped past his view and wrapped around kitty's foot. Sedition stomps on it and fires into the deck cutting it off. A look of relief crosses his face.

Another came from behind as the crew were firing at the others, and wrapped around Kitty's waist and lifted her off the ground. A scream escaped her lips as she tried to hit it with one of the swords but the angle it had her in she kept missing. "Sedi!" she cried out as it lifted her higher off the ground in mere seconds.

Sedition ties one gun into his sash, aiming the other at the tentacle picking it off. The tentacle flings Kitty into the air in pain.

He ties off the other gun and jumps high into the air, catching kitty, and landing back on the deck. Sedition gives her a big kiss and lets her walk away as he draws his guns again. He looks around... there are no more tantacles to be seen. The ocean is deathly quiet. Sedition says aloud, "Load the guns with normal shot and pull them to the middle of the deck, away from the rails!" The crew responds and follows the order. All is quiet, untils suddenly, there is a bump from the port side. "TURN GUNS STARBOARD SIDE AND READY FUSES!" The crew turns the guns to the right side of the ship and prime the fuses. Suddenly the beast breaks water on the Starboard side and raises its head over the rail.

"OPEN FIRE!" Sedition barks as he raises his guns. Suddenly ths roar of cannons and the barrage of bullets ring out on the clear ocean night. Gigantic holes are torn into the kraken. It shrieks in pain as it slowly sinks into the ocean. A light wind begins to move the sails as Sedition turns to Kitty and smiles blowing on his gun barrels and holstering them after a spin.

She smiles brightly, her first real smile and runs at him and he catches her as she jumps in his arms and wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. "You saved me." Sedition nodded to her. "I'd never let anything happen to meh kitty." She smiled again and glanced around as the crew were putting the cannons back away not paying the two any attention.

Sedition smiles at Kitty holding her up still, he looks around."Alright men, good show, tell the cook to prepare us all dinner, and deliver some mithkabobs and apple pies to my room along with my rum. after that THE NIGHT IS YOURS!" The crew cheers and gets to work, as Sedition locks his fingers together below Kitty's rear, carrying her of to his room and setting her on the bed. Moments later the chef brought in two steaming plates of mithkabobs, an apple pie, a bottle of aged rum, and a big glass of water setting on the table next to the bed. Sedition smiled at Kitty's bravery in battle as he takes off his hat an puts it on her, then takes off his bandana and lays it on the desk along with his guns and swords.

She slipped off his jacket and smiled to him as she ate. "This is really good." She ate in silence debating something in her head. She could feel his gentle probing in her thoughts. "What are you debating, love?" she heard almost as a whisper in her mind. She looked at him and he smiled slyly. She shook her head trying to hide her idea from him. She wondered how he spoke in her mind and assumed it was another one of his powers. She smiled a bit as she finished her food and then slipped from his side. She stood in front of him and began to dance for him.

Sedition stops eating and smiles at her. "its almost as though she read my thoughts." he thought to himself as he sat at the edge of the bed watching her dance awestruck at her skill and movements. He seemed to be hypnotized by her danceing feeling his eyes following the curves of her body feeling as though he couldn't move if he wanted to.

She danced with fluent and accurate movements with her eyes locked on his. She smiled a bit as a blush crept up her cheeks as she stripped down to her boots as her dance came to an end. As the dance ended he regained control of his body his eyes moving upwards to hers. His eyes grew wide when he realized that she was only wearing boots. "You look... spectacular, love!" he exclaimed still shaking off the effects of Kitty's dance.

She smiled to him and moved back beside him. She kicked off her boots and curled up to him purring softly. "I hope you liked the dance." She leaned over and kissed him lightly.

"I did honey, I liked it a lot, but what is the occasion for such a beautiful display of your body?" he said laying back, putting an arm around Kitty.He gentley rubbed her cheek with the backside of his hand feeling her warmth. He leaned in and returned the kiss.

She looked to him. "I wanted to." She nuzzled his hand with her cheek.

Sedition stood up and kicked off his boots and pants and cuddled up to her nuzzling her neck." I almost thought I was gunna lose you today..." He said nipping at her neck playfully. She purred a bit and curled into him. "Yes, that was scary, but we made it." She smiled to him and trembled lightly as he nipped at her neck.

He looks up and down Kitty's bod amazed by it and her dancing skill. Sedition smiled at Kitty again kissing each eye, then her forhead, which made her yawn sleepily.Sedition pulled her up further on the bed, laying her head on a pillow facing him. Her cheeks blushed slightly when he pulled her in close to him. He trembled a bit feeling her warmth on his complete front, passing the idea, he pulled the covers over both of them, pulling her closer to him feeling all of her features on his body, since they were both undressed, he became relaxed, and they slipped off into slumber together.

She'd sleep until he woke her the next night. She smiled to him when he woke her. He bit his wrist and offered it to her. He smiled as she drank from him. After the third drink, he knew they'd have a bond even closer than love. He'd know her thoughts and feel her feelings. He pulled his wrist away and licked the wound, sealing it. "How'd you sleep love?" he asked her. She nodded. "I slept wonderful. How about you?" she replied.

"Any sleep next to you is one i could sleep forever." he said embracing her body close to him and giving her a passionate kiss while pulling her leg over him to bring them closer. He stopped to look into her eyes and smile knowing she would be his forever. not as a pet, no, as a companion. He knew his sleep was rather restless but he wouldnt tell her that. He couldnt help but worry for her safety in Whitegate. He knew the authorities though seldom outside of the palace, were remarkably cruel to pirates when they showed their faces, but he knew he had to meet with his old friend Qultada to discuss matters of an upcoming plunder.

She blushed and returned his kiss. She gazed back into his eyes and could see the love he had for her there. She hoped her eyes reflected that love. "When will we be there?" she asked. "Shortly, Little one, I hear the lookout has spotted the port." he said sliding down to the end of the bed not bothering to take her leg from around him, teasingly letting her leg brush up the side of his body, up his arm, and across his face, until he was out of bed standing, wearing nothing but a grin. He began to get dressed.

She grinned at him and moved to dress as well. She dressed in an outfit that matched his. She smiled a bit. Well, how do I look dressed as a pirate? She smirked a bit and tied her hair back with a bandana. She tied on a sash and secured a sheathed sword to her side.

"You look great love, First Mate Kitty, has a nice ring to it." he said smiling slyly at her. He led her to the door, opening it and standing to the side allowing her to leave first.

She smiled and stepped out, thanking him. She waited for him outside the door and the two walked to the upper deck. She looked around and breathed in the sea air.

Sedition relieved the pirate at the helm, and took control. He ordered the men stow the guns below deck and raise the selbina flag. The ship slowly moved alongside the dock and slowed to a stop as they dropped anchor and rolled out the gangplank. "All ashore whose going ashore, this time is yours, when its time to come back, youll know." Sedition said with a smile as he took Kitty's hand leading her down the gangplank, down the dock and into Whitegate.

Kitty smiled as she looked around. This place made Jeuno look like Mhuara size wise. There was so much to see. She was amazed that no one gave them a second glance as people went about their business. They passed through customs with no troubles and she stared a bit. "This place is huge, she said to him.

"I know love but with more people,comes more possibilities..." he said pickpocketing some gil, a flask of rum and two daggers from a passerby. He handed kitty the daggers, "... And more danger,you'll need these.". He felt the pouch of gil "This will buy us a nice room here." he said, "and of course the flask is empty." he muttered tossing it in the fountain.

She smirked a bit and paused as she tucked a dagger into each one of her boot. She looked up at him as they moved off to get a room. "Danger? What kind of danger?" Her voice became more concerned as she looked around.

Sedition took her chin in his hand and looked into her eyes. "The imperial guards and the Immortals hate pirates like us, they would do anything in the wold to rid us from the planet. On the other hand, the townspeople and local quiqirn will harbor us and help us however they can. They wish to throw off the despotism of the Emperess, we assist by ridding the city of the immortals and sharing some of the spoils of our piracy." he said swinging the bag of gil infront of Kitty's face.

She nodded that she understood. "So, we are like Robin Hood and his band of merry men and the imperial guards and the Immortals are like the Sheriff of Nottingham?" She grinned a bit. "I like the sound of that, but first, I am in need of a bath," she smiled to him.

"That's one way of putting it," he said "Though i like to steal from the rich and give to the local economy." he finished with a grin. He led Kitty to the residential section. "Sir, I'd like to rent your finest room." He said to the man at the counter. "Under what name?" the man asked. Sedition leaned in and whispered,"How about you keep the change and forget the name?" "Right through the doorway mister Smith." the man nodded with a smile. Sedition led Kitty by the hand through the doorway and shut the door behind him. Looking around he saw a kingsize bed with blood red satin sheets and pillows, many whitegate style ceiling fans, and an indoor waterfall shower next to a gigantic bath that went from one foot at its shallowest down to 4 feet. This room was a suiet designed for the highest rollers in vana'diel it seemed.

"Oh...my," Kitty walked around the room."This is wonderful." She removed her boots and stripped off her clothing and laid it on the bed before moving to the bath. She waded in and swam out to the end. She popped her head out above the water and stood The water came up to her neck and she smiled to Sedition. This feels so good. So relaxing. So, you going to join me?

"Oh of course." he said stipping down, and sitting at the waters edge. He smiled a genuine smile of love, before sliding off the edge into the water and wading over to her the wter lapping softly at his chest. He grabbed a rag folded by the waters edge and walked in front of Kitty, reaching around her to wash her back so he could still look into her beautiful eyes.

She gazed up at him and smiled softly. She stepped closer to him embracing him and laying her head against his chest. "I love you, Sedi," she said softly. "I love you too, Kitty." he said holding her head to his chest, running his other hand down to about midway down her back, embracing her tight.

She purred softly and lightly traced her fingers up and down his back as she hugged him. She was enjoying being in his arms. She gazed up at him. So, going to show me around tomorrow night or do you have things you need to do?

"I'm sure i can find the time to show my Kitty around the town." he said with a grin trying not to show her how much he was like jello at her touch. He slipped momentarily. closing his eyes and letting out a soft moan. He opened his eyes and looked down at her smiling.

She pretended to not hear the moan,but it was obvious that he wanted her as much as she wanted him to take her. She smiled a bit to him. She reached up and pulled him down to her and kissed him lightly on the lips.

He let himself be taken down to her lips, returning the kiss and letting his hands trace slowly up and down her back. He delved into her mind as they kissed and he saw her want for him. He reached down to her bottom and picked her up bringing her closer to him as he leaned back, letting a leg go on either side of his waist he kissed her again stoftly and left her on his waist smiling kindly back to her.

She smiled back to him as her legs were locked around his waist and her arms went around his neck. She gazed into his eyes. "I wasn't sure about all this at first, but now, it just feels meant to be." She tilted her head to the side, offering herself to him, should he feel the need to feed.

He pulled her to him placing his lips to her neck, searching for the vein. His tongue parts his lips and traces her neck until he found it. he gentely sunk his fangs in and began to feed, tasting her skin and blood together.

She trembled in his arms and moaned as the pleasure washed over her. She felt her blood leaving her as he drank from her. She murmured softly as her fingers entangled in his hair and ran through it.

He reached back and pulled the tie from his hair letting it drop to the sides as he drank just a bit more from her, then licked the wound closed. He turned around pressing her against the wall of the bath reached up with a long fingernail and cut a small slice in the side of his neck and tilted his head slowly to the side for her.

She gasped a bit and moved to drink from him, replinshing the blood she'd lost when he drank from her. Her legs around his waist tightened a bit as she fed from him. Not wanting to take too much from him, she pulled away and watched as it healed itself before her eyes. She turned and looked into his eyes and smiled softly.

He smiled back at her from under his long white hair as he traced his fingers up and down her legs. He pressed himself against her to keep her against the wall. She moaned and arched her body to him as she shivered lightly. She'd never felt desire such as this before and the tension was making her crazy.

He ran his hands ever so slowly up her legs, moving them up and away from him, letting them drape over his arms as he press his hands against the wall beside her, gentley pressing his manhood firmly against her, knowing he would have to be gentle. He could taste it in her blood, he was her first time. He leaned close to her ear "Hold onto me, love I'll go easy."

She nodded to him, gazing into his eyes, trusting him with all she had. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. He could hear her heartbeat racing and feel her ragged breath on his neck. She was ready for him and ready to give herself to him completely.

He leaned in to her neck biting down as he took her virginity, penetrating deep into her. he held it all the way in for a second, pulling his fangs out licking the wound closed, and moving to her mouth for a soft kiss.

She gasped as she felt the pleasure from the bite instead of the pain and moaned as she adjusted to him. She returned his kiss, deepening it as she let her tongue dance with his.She could taste her blood on his tongue still and it made the kiss more erotic.

He pulled her onto him, pulling her legs around him picking her up in the water. He held her up as he thrusted into her, wanting her more than ever. His tongue deftly massaged hers rolling around just as he wanted to with her.

She moaned as he pressed into her, holding her immobile against the wall. She could feel her pleasure building and she writhed against him. A soft growl escaped her lips.

He picks her up higher in his arms, with her legs on either side of him, toes curled in pleasure. He looks into her eyes and grins walking with her to the shallow side of the bath. He stands there thrusting deeply into her. Sedition lays her down on the shallow side penetrating her a little deeper at this new angle.

She gasped softly and kepther legs wrapped around his waist. Experimentally, she began to rock meeting his thrusts. The water lapped at their bodies as they shared this intimate moment. She kissed his neck lightly and purred.

"Kitty my love, you are doing so well." he said feeling the water swishing around them as they met each other mid thrust. He knew she was starting to learn. "Love I'm giving you control to see, what you can do." Sedition said rolling onto his back and pulling her on top of him.

She gazed down at him and started to rock against him,slowly at first but once she'd gotten her confidence she began to rock faster. Her wet hair hung in her face as she stared down at him.

His eyes closed moaning a bit as his hands traveled to her hips, squeezing gently. Sedition began to thrust upward into her loving the feel of her and the intimacy of the moment He wondered deep in his mind if he would take her to the bed soon.

She trembled and cried out softly as she had her first orgasm of the night. He'd feel her contracting against his manhood as she rode out the waves of pleasure before collapsing onto his chest, breathing heavily.

He sat up taking her in his arms from the water and laying her on the edge of the bed. He could see the water glistening on her body as he knelt down at her feet, looking at her with intensity, licking his lips.

She gazed up at him,her breathing was still ragged as she tried to catch her breath. "That was wonderful." She smiled to him.

"Thank you love, you were spectacular" he said with with a sly grin leaning up to kiss her thigh lovingly, his eyes instinctivly searching up and down her legs.He could still see the water glistening on her, he bites his bottom lip a bit then licks it. He grabs Kitty's left leg and puts it on his shoulder lovingly sinking his fangs into her inner thigh.

She cried out softly as another wave of pleasure crashed over her. She gripped the covers beneath her and trembled as the waves slowly subsided. She panted softly. "I don't know what's more pleasurable..making love, or your bite.

Sedition winked down at her, as he lifted her her leg straight up, licking the wound then traveling up he leg slowly on the inside nipping every now and then, not to draw blood, but grazing kitty's skin with his fangs. "I'd like to have you not have to decide." he said between nips.

She'd tremble whenever he'd graze his fangs along her skin. She gazed up at him. It felt as if every nerve ending was on fire. She smiled to him softly as she tried to regain her composure.

He grinned at her going back to kissing her leg. He slowly slid a hand behind each knee litting and spreading her legs open. She gasped and bit her bottom lip. She felt Seditions tongue enter her, leave then trace around her clitoris. Her eyes grew wide and her back arched as this new level of pleasure washed over her. "Oh, my goddess.." she mouthed, her toes curling as her fingers ran through his hair pulling him closer.

Suddenly there came a knock at the door, startling them. Kitty covered herself with a blanket, while Sedition stood up and put his pants back on. He opened the door. "What is the meaning or this?" Sedition said angrily. "Sir, your correspodent would like to meet you tomorrow in Al zhabi behind the informants kiosk." the mysterious man said turning away.Sedition quietly closed the door putting his head on it, knowing he may have to postpone his tour for kitty.

He stripped out of his pants and slid up next to Kitty, She smiled at him putting a leg over him and began to purr. "I love you so much sedi you were wonderful" she said with a relieved sigh. "I love you too kitty, you were everything i hoped you would be, and more." he said smiling at her. "Although I may have to cancel our tour tomorrow I have a meeting with an old friend." A look of disappointment crossed her face but quickly left as she sighed. "Ok hun I'll stay here." she said. "That's my girl." Sedition said smiling at her. He cuddled close to her, kissing her sweetly, they then began to drift off to sleep together.


End file.
